


dirty little tease

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agressive JJ, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, JJ and Isabella are “taking a break”, JJ’s got a wild sense of humor, Lapdance, M/M, Otabek shares, PWP, Pliroy, Sexual Teasing, Sexual tickling, Yuri’s is a dirty kitty, its just a lot of porn, jj loses his virginity, peripheral otayuri, shades of otapliroy, slight sexual humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Yuri is a tease who’s been playing with JJ for years, like he’s his favorite toy. JJ doesn’t mind. He’s a big boy.But it is a little emberassing.





	dirty little tease

**Author's Note:**

> Live beta’d by [Annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth) with a look over from [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 
> 
> Y’all put up with so much bullshit from me I don’t even know how y’all do it.

“You’re actually blushing.” Yuri laughs and hits JJ with a pillow. It’s in that moment, JJ realizes he’s probably a little in love with Yuri Plisetsky. This explains why JJ just gave him his virginity. “Dork!” Wow, that laugh feels like warm sunshine.

Yeah, JJ is a little in love. It’s too bad.

++

It was the most embarrassing thing Yuri Plisetsky ever did to him, which was saying a lot. JJ was sitting out another song in Otabek’s set and Yuri was on his lap, but Yuri was definitely not sitting. Yuri rolled and wiggled his that rump up and down JJ’s - those shorts looked more like cherry Fruit Rollup than leather. Or latex. Yuri kept tossing his hair in his face, so it was hard to tell. Man, it was so embarrassing. Good thing JJ was a big boy. He could handle it, or have a stroke trying.

JJ didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just slapped them on Yuri’s ass and went along for the ride. Yuri was a little hard to ignore and a little too much not to give a little back. And then some. How many Instagram hits would it be, this time? “Uh oh,” JJ said. “Looks like someone wants to play dirty again.” Yuri was always a trainwreck when he got trashed. Later, Otabek was going to blame JJ for letting Yuri snarf down all that tequila. But it was Beks’ fault. Guy shouldn’t've brought _his kitten_ out to play in Toronto. Might as well have put a bow on his pretty butt and presented his little wildcat on a silver platter to JJ. He knew JJ was Yuri’s favorite toy. Not that JJ ever minded.

 _Mercy!_ That wildcat was such a tease!

Yuri arched his back when the kaleidoscope lights fell on them in a fury and JJ could practically feel Otabek’s blood pressure rise, all the way from the DJ booth, in the thundering bass. And Yuri? He turned around and he grabbed JJ’s button down shirt and he plopped that sweet candy coated tush right back down and he stared back at JJ; he showed him the world in those glittering green eyes, and he _writhed_. “You like playing dirty, Jeh Jeh?” He took JJ’s hands. He put them back his ass. Then he bent down. “Yeah, you wanna play so dirty, you repressed Catholic pervert.” And picked up the cross around JJ’s neck-- with his teeth.

JJ knew he was probably going to be red as Yuri’s - yes that was latex - when he saw the uploaded videos. _Tabarnak!_ Yuri’s mouth was just a breath away from his. Yuri’s cock was rubbing against his. The crucifix tapped against JJ’s lips. “Somebody needs to give you a spanking, baby boy.”

“Maybe that’s what you need.” Yuri’s lips were over JJ’s jawline. “Dirty dirty Catholic boy needs a good paddle on his ass.” His tongue slipped over JJ’s neck and tested the pulse throbbing like the bass under JJ’s skin. Oh, Jesus forgive this wildcat. Jesus, please forgive JJ.

“Yura.”

Yuri sat up and beamed. “Beka.” He smiled when Beks took him by the chin and he wiggled on JJ’s lap like a spoiled cat then he laughed right before Beks kissed him, hard, as JJ watched.

Yuri bumped his crotch against JJ’s once, twice, then yelped. Otabek had smacked his ass. “Bad kitty.” And just like that, JJ let Otabek have him back.

That was how this worked.

JJ laughed and smiled at the phones. Yeah, he was probably beet red. That Yuri Plisetsky was wild. JJ liked wild. He liked wild, a lot.

++

Two years ago JJ Leroy whistled at Yuri Plisetsky’s fuschia fishnet Short Program costume, just as Yuri stepped onto the ice. JJ thought he was going to glare when he turned around. JJ thought he could see the beginnings of a flip off as Yuri raised his hand. JJ thought he knew what was coming to hit him right between the eyes, when Yuri licked that sweet upper lip and smacked that sweet ass for him.

Holy Mary, Mother God… Yuri finally figured out what he was working with, and JJ knew who he had to thank for that.

He had no idea he would run into Yuri and Otabek in the hotel elevator, later that night.

Maybe it was because he went to the pool alone, maybe it was because the half point margin between them was too thin, maybe it was because Yuri saw JJ turn bright red when JJ saw Otabek’s hand in Yuri’s pants. Who knew what caused time and space to bend and put Yuri’s hand on JJ. Right there.

Oh.

“Beka, look! I have a toy.”

It was a long, short ride. The doors opened and JJ stood there, staring at the seventh floor wall as Otabek and Yuri devoured each other, as Yuri rubbed JJ’s cock over his wet trunks, as JJ got so hard. So hard.

“Let him go, kitten.”

++

Last night, after the show, Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky took an Uber with JJ Leroy, back to the Toronto Hilton. Yuri insisted on sitting between them. Insisted on putting JJ’s hand on his crotch while Otabek whispered Russian in Yuri’s ear.

JJ went to the bar while Otabek whisked Yuri away to his room and tried not to imagine what they were doing. He left Iz a text she would read in the morning as CBN buzzed in a flatscreen and caffeine buzzed in his cup. _You might see some wild stuff posted online._ He posted a selfie, flashing some of that old JJ style with the waitress. But he couldn’t help it; he kept thinking about what was going on above his head.

He finally went to the roof with a double double coffee equivalent in a recycled cup when the sun cracked open like a runny egg. He didn’t expect to see a Russian cat perched on a chair, shirtless, stretching and preening next to the pool. “You’re bright eyed and bushy tailed, Plisetsky. Where’s Beks?”

“Asleep.” He reached for the coffee cup and JJ gave his cup away. Watched Yuri slurp with relish and watch JJ right back, over the rim. “Hungry.”

JJ checked his phone but Iz hadn’t messaged him back. “I could go for some pancakes.” He hadn’t had real pancakes for a year, not in his training menu. And he knew he wasn’t being offered food.

Yuri got up and Yuri stretched with that crafty smile and Yuri rubbed JJ’s gut as he purred in his ear. “You hungry?” His lips were puffy. His skin had welts, bite marks, bruises.

JJ let Yuri grab his forefinger and lead him down the stairwell, through the hallway, back into the bland, vanilla room, where Otabek was sleeping on the bed. Threw him on a butterscotch letterbox sofa, and after years of blue balling, Yuri finally gave him the green light. “Let’s fuck.” Two little words, and JJ didn’t care if Otabek’s come was probably dribbling out of Yuri right now. Two words, and JJ wasn’t trying to imagine how he would explain this to Iz. Two words had him hard and ready to go.

JJ sat up as Yuri yanked down his shorts and showed him the pinkest, ripest cock he’d been waiting years to see. He sat up because his phone buzzed.

Izzy...

Yuri took it and Yuri laughed. “Are you two over or not?” Straddled JJ’s legs and pressed him down into the cushions. “You know what you want.” He bit his lip and reached down. And touched himself. Touched himself for JJ. Oh yes, please. “Yeah, you pervert. You’re a pervert for this ass, aren’t you?” He grabbed JJ’s hand. _Yeah_.

“Ay, Plisetsky? You talking about sex?” Maybe Yuri wasn’t teasing but that didn’t mean JJ couldn’t. He poked Yuri’s belly. “You talking about making babies?” He flipped him over and he smiled at the narrowed blue green glare as he poked that neat, sweet little belly button. And wiggled his finger. Yuri turned cherry pink as JJ tickled his abs. “You wanna make a baby with me, Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Shut up!” Yuri tried so hard to block his hands. But JJ was full of coffee and years of sexual repression that Yuri had nothing, nothing on as JJ jabbed and poked and tickled his way all over his love bites. “Oh my god, you’re out of your mind!” He couldn’t stop laughing either.

“Gonna give me a baby?” JJ laughed, too, imagining his belly swelling and imagining a little Leroy in there and imagining Yuri glowing as JJ rubbed that belly. And it was hilarious and Yuri was gloriously pink and beautifully wild as he thrashed and squealed and rubbed and bit his lip and laughed some more as he grabbed at JJ’s arms and his skin was so smooth and it quivered and Yuri pulled and twisted and laughed and - oh! - he was _beautiful_. JJ should’ve realized that was when he fell in love. But he was too busy laughing louder than Yuri even though he wasn’t the one being tickled. Somehow they were thrusting and somehow that was funny, too.

“Have my baby!” He had flipped Yuri over and pulled him up against his chest. Up against his hips. Yuri arched his back when JJ kept tickling and pretending to put that baby in there with a thrust, thrust, thrust — and that tight ass pushed back up against him. “Be my baby mama, Yuri Plisetsky!”

Otabek started groaning and a Bud can went airborne, but thanks to a few fake double doubles, the angel called Caffeine was kind. JJ dodged.

Oh, man. Beks was a grouch when he woke up. Sixteen-year-old JJ would be up all night working out art and life and _everything_. Otabek would yell at the top of his lungs: “Shut up!” And, oh! JJ put his finger on his lips and Yuri could have snorted all he liked because Otabek might yell. Or do worse. Then Yuri wiggled up against him.

JJ smiled and JJ let him go and JJ knew it was about time he went to his room. He needed to sleep. Maybe he’d touch himself after he called Izzy. Maybe even this latest incident wouldn’t make any difference. Maybe he didn’t even need to call. Just like he didn’t need to stay in Yuri and Otabek’s room. Sleep was all he really had left.

Yuri smelled like sweaty vanilla. He smelled warm. He was warm. JJ hummed as Yuri buried his nose in his neck. JJ stared at the ceiling. Bedsprings creaked, so Otabek was getting up. His piss hitting the toilet water was a seismic event as Yuri’s open mouth stayed pressed and slack against JJ’s neck. Tabarnak… JJ’s iPhone was buzzing on the Berber. JJ could imagine Otabek pissing all over his phone. All over him and Yuri. Yuri rolled his hips against JJ’s thigh as Otabek flushed.

“He’s going to shower.” Yuri pressed his knee against JJ’s crotch, Yuri smiled when the tap turned on, and Yuri rubbed it up against him. Sucked on his neck. _Purred_. God, JJ was so hard. “You gonna put a baby in me or some weird shit?”

JJ snorted. “This all the enthusiasm you got? I’m gonna knock you up, princess.”

“Douche.” Yuri grabbed his hand. Yuri put his hand there, right there. And JJ’s hand was between Yuri’s legs. “Jerk me off.” Yuri thrust into it. He was already dripping wet. God, it was so easy, like a double. Like running a lap. It just made JJ ready for more. It made JJ want more. His hand circled Yuri’s cock, and JJ could control him.

He had no idea it was so easy. JJ pumped and Yuri Plisetsky was nodding and fucking back and Yuri was even more beautiful when he looked back at JJ smiling and gripping JJ’s hand.

The shower stopped, but they didn’t stop. Not when JJ poked Yuri’s belly one more time as Otabek’s feet padded back to the bed. Not when Yuri giggle-snorted and JJ felt Yuri’s lips move. He was saying something crazy, like _fuck me in front of him_. Otabek fell into the bed and Yuri and JJ crashed as their lips brushed dangerously against each other on the sofa.

JJ’s phone kept buzzing. The future would be filled with accountability but in that moment JJ didn’t even care that Otabek was propped on his elbow, brooding. “Answer her text,” Beks said. “Send your fiancée a selfie. Picture speaks a thousand words.”

There was no stage rush or work out high JJ could compare to brushing his tongue against Yuri Plisetsky’s, for the first time, as a response to Otabek Altin. And oh, oh, Yuri was gasping with his lips against his as JJ twisted his wrist, just a little and then Yuri pressed his knee up - almost. JJ pulled Yuri’s hair back and JJ pushed Yuri back and JJ kept Yuri on his back as JJ thrust his tongue deep into Yuri’s mouth. To hell with being embarrassed— JJ was fucking proud. Otabek didn’t do a thing about it, either. He just said, “Looks like someone could eat you alive, kitten.”

++

”Hey, Jay.” Izzy was trying to be understanding and he appreciated that. The invite to Irma’s Tea House was a dainty way for her to say she wouldn’t raise her voice. JJ gratefully held a pinkie up as they sipped chamomile under a honeysuckle roof JJ was convinced harbored one, probably two, homicidal bees. He thought about the Virgin Mary’s peaceful face, the corners of her lips, the futility of worry. “We need a break. You know that, right?” She was wearing the prettiest pink dress. She was wearing the prettiest pink smile. A sad smile. Would God forgive JJ for putting that on her face?

“Yeah.” He didn’t like chamomile tea. He didn’t like any herbal tea. But he could drink this and pretend it was coffee. He could smile back and pretend he knew. _No, he didn’t know they needed a break_. But it was okay. “I’m a big boy.” His smile was in place.

She nodded over her tea cup. “We need to find out if this is right for us. You can handle it.”

He saw a bee. It landed on a honeysuckle. He thought those were for hummingbirds, but he didn’t see any. He blamed bees.

++

“Fuck me.”

JJ yanked at his hair. “I don’t think your boyfriend heard you.”

“Fuck me!” Yuri grabbed JJ’s hair right back.

To hell with being embarrassed.

JJ just let go of Yuri’s dick and tickled. “Let me go, baby boy.” Bent his head as Yuri let go and licked the arch of his neck as he laughed. “Mmmm!” And he kept him like that as he reached back down and started jerking him off again. “You think your gonna wear me out like your boyfriend, over there?”

Yuri licked JJ’s mouth. Licked it like an animal. Man, he was so out of control. JJ liked that. JJ pushed him back and shoved his finger into that mouth and made Yuri suck on it. JJ liked that even more.

“Jean…”

JJ shushed him. “Relax, Beks. This is what he wants.” He pulled out just a little, just enough to make Yuri grunt and suck harder.

He didn't know where the lube came from and he didn’t care. All he cared about was propping that sweet ass he’d been dreaming about for years over the arm of the sofa as he crashed into Yuri Plisetsky again. And he was all fiery fury and Russian curses and heat when JJ smashed his virginity with every thrust into Yuri’s body. JJ stared at the corner of Yuri’s lips as hair flew back and JJ slammed so hard and so deep and Yuri fell into the cushions deep and face down and JJ kept slamming, harder, deeper — holding Yuri down as he yelped: “Da! Da! Da!”

Yuri was his to have. To hold down. No more teasing, no more denial. Let the phone keep going off. Let Otabek - no, let the _world_ know. Yuri Plisetsky belonged to JJ, now. This sweet, dirty kitten? This delicious, sobbing mess? He grabbed his chin and he demanded a kiss. Yes! He was so wet and so sloppy and so tight and so good. And he was only looking back at JJ. “Who’s fucking you, baby boy?”

“Jeh Jeh.”

“Louder. Like you love it!”

“Fuck off just fuck me har—“

JJ smacked his ass. “Louder!” He thrust so hard and so fast. His knees shook and all he could see was that jiggling ass and his body pounding into it.

_”I love it when you fuck me Jeh Jeh!”_

JJ knew he meant it, too. JJ could hear it in Yuri’s voice. He could feel it in his body.

++

He should call her. They’ve already had maple syrup pancakes at Freddy’s and a whole carafe of coffee that’s not strong enough to keep Yuri’s head from bobbing between JJ and Otabek’s shoulders after he had stuffed himself with a million carbs.

They are walking back to the hotel as trees drop leaves on their silent procession. They’re too tired, the sun is too bright and Yuri bounces too buoyantly between Otabek and JJ. He might bounce right off at this rate.

JJ’s phone buzzes again. This time Yuri pulls it out of JJ’s tracksuit pocket. “Does your ex have to change his number?” Yes, he actually says this to Izzy.

Yuri gives the phone up with a laugh and an eyeroll that is forgivable only because Yuri’s smile is like maple syrup. Damn, maybe he even knows JJ is a little in love with him. “Izzy? Hey, yeah. We all stepped out for breakfast. Nice morning, huh?” They stop in front of a dozen people waiting at the crosswalk. He doesn’t feel the hands catching his as he spins around. He just sees Otabek watching the crosswalk sign right before Yuri’s mouth blots out whatever JJ was going to say next.

He isn’t even drunk and Yuri Plisetsky is a trainwreck, out of control, all over JJ’s life. JJ’s cheeks sting. People are watching them. Oh, hell. They’re taking out their phones.

JJ drops his. Drops her. And loves him. It’s more than a little fucked up, a little too much, but it’s okay. JJ’s a big boy.

“Light’s green!” Otabek doesn’t sound impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m kind of a recluse these days but I do appreciate every hit, kudo and comment. I am so grateful to you for giving my fic a chance, more than you know.


End file.
